


A family of four.

by Kuppuru



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuppuru/pseuds/Kuppuru
Summary: Kim Jongin and Kim Kyungsoo are loving fathers to little Yongsun and Sanha, but something's making the baby boy of the family a little too emotional.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 21





	A family of four.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!  
> This is my first fic here. I made it with all my heart so I hope you'll like it! Thank you for reading!

\- Kim Sanha, I'm not gonna say this again, go and help your sister putting away your toys or we're not going to the park anymore! - Jongin ordered, his expression hard as he stared into the little boy's eyes. 

\- No, daddy! I don't like putting them away! I'll still play with them! - His child replied with a concerned look in his eyes and a small pout on his lips. Jongin sighed. 

\- Baby, if you leave your toys all over the house, they might end up getting broken or lost and you don't want that, right? We've talked about this. - He explained softly, fixing the kid's hair with both hands, putting behind his ears the locks that covered his face. - It isn't fair that only your sister is making sure that won't happen by putting them away, okay? They're your toys too. 

\- I know... - The small boy's voice cracked a bit, as he was trying to fight the tears in his eyes. - I'm sorry, toys... I'm sorry, daddy... - He continued, sniffing and rubbing his eye in a way that melted his father's heart.

\- It's okay, love. Now go and help your sister or we'll be late to pick up your dad, alright? - The man replied lovingly, leaving a kiss on the boy's forehead as he nodded shyly. 

\- He's so emotional these days... - Jongin whispered to himself, concerned about his child. Sanha has always been the little one of the house and both his parents and his sister babied him all the time. A few months before, though, the family had a deep and intense conversation regarding the adoption of a little brother or sister.   
~~~  
As Kyungsoo was still announcing his and Jongin's will, the twelve year old Yongsun was already excitedly making plans to her future sibling. Their future bedroom walls, their future toys, music tastes, favourite movies, everything. She was deep in cloud nine. 

To the five year old, though, the news didn't sound as pleasing. He listened to everything intently, eyes watering and eyebrows deeply furrowed. 

\- So, what do you think? Are you okay with this idea? - Jongin finally asked, as both him and Kyungsoo stared expectantly at their children, fingers tightly intertwined.

\- I love it! I love them already! - Their girl shrieked, jumping up and down on her seat, a giant smile spread across her face.

\- That's great, sweetie! We're sure you're gonna be the greatest big sister to them, as you already are to Sanha. Right, son? - Jongin asked, smiling lovingly at his baby boy.

\- No! - The little boy yelled, getting up from his chair. 

\- No? What do you mean, honey? - Kyungsoo asked softly, concern taking over his expression. 

\- No! Yongsun won't be a great big sister to them! She's my big sister! She can't be theirs! - The little boy screamed once again, his small face getting all red from all the crying and exasperation. 

\- But love, she's still gonna be your big sister. - Jongin explained, smiling warmly. - She'll just be theirs too! You'll share and she'll love you both the same. 

\- I don't want that! - The boy yelled once again. - She's my big sister! - He cried loudly, running into her sister's arms and sobbing his lungs out.

The older three in the room exchanged a concerned look. That would be a challenge.  
~~~  
Since then, the family had been trying to warm Sanha up to the idea of having a younger sibling. Yongsun was constantly reminding him the perks of being an older sibling and their parents would patiently explain theirs and Yongsun's love for him would never change whenever the boy had a breakdown. They were all being extremely patient and they felt like they were succeeding in their task, even though the child had been more emotional than ever. 

\- Baby, do you want to rent a bike? - Kyungsoo asked his daughter, as he watched her closing her book with a sigh, a sign she was getting bored. Sanha left to the kids playground as soon as they got to the park, leaving her sister to sit with their parents in one of the comfortable benches under the big willow tree and she could only entertain herself for so long.

\- Please, dad! - She exclaimed, eyes instantly sparkling with renewed excitment. Her father chuckled to himself and gave her some money.

\- Save the change for later, okay sweetie? And be careful! - He advised as the girl thanked him and ran towards the bikes for rent.

\- We'll need to come up with different Sunday afternoons soon. - The short man let out a sigh, watching his daughter choose a pink bicycle with small flowers and chuckling once again at her sweet personality. 

\- I feel you. She'll get bored of Sundays with family if we don't. - Jongin murmured, his head down and a huge pout on his lips. 

\- Don't worry too much, you giant baby. - The older said, pecking his husband's lips softly. - We'll come up with something. - He smiled, petting the taller's leg reassuringly.

\- I know we will. - The younger smiled lovingly, leaving a kiss on the other's cheek.

\- Daddy, daddy! Look! - Sanha came running in their direction, holding hands with an apparently younger child. - I made a new friend! This is Eunwoo and I helped him heal his knee! Look! I gave it a little kiss and he said it's better already! - The small boy explained excitedly, showing the little one by his side proudly.

\- It is, misters! He made my knee not hurt anymore! - The younger kid explained, showing off his bruise and wearing an amazed expression on his face.

\- I'm so glad! It's really nice to meet you, Eunwoo! - Said Jongin, messing a little with both children's hair. - Your knee will get better really soon! Do you want to keep playing with Sanha or do you want to go back to your parents? 

\- I wanna play with Sanha! - The little boy took hold of the older's arm and Sanha looked like that had made his day.

\- Then off you go! Just try and be a little more careful, okay? Sanha, look after your friend, alright sweetie? - Kyungsoo asked, looking proudly at his son.

\- I will, dad! - The boy answered very enthusiastically. - Come on, Eunwoo! We need to be more careful so we don't get any more bruises. - He explained very seriously, still holding the other's hand and gesticulating intently with his free one.

Kyungsoo and Jongin exchanged a loving look, making sure they were thinking the same. They were so proud of their little boy.   
~~~  
\- So! Did everyone have fun today? - Jongin asked, as he was driving them home, both his children holding ice cream cones while his was safe with his husband, that would hand him once in a while as he ate from his own cone.

\- I did! That bike was so fast! And I even saw a mommy kitty with her kids when I was wondering around the park! - Yongsun replied excitedly, trying her best not to get her fingers dirty from the melting sweet.

\- That's so sweet, honey! What about you, Sanha? - Kyungsoo asked, looking expectantly to his son from the rear view.

\- It was really fun, dad! I played a lot and I made friends with Eunwoo! - The kid said loudly, his face a whole mess of chocolate ice cream.

\- That's great, sweetie! He's a really nice kid, isn't he? - Jongin asked dispretantiously, while aiming a suggestive look at his husband.

\- He really is! Though I had to care of him, it was really fun! - The child replied, still concentrated on the sweet in hands. The car went quiet for a while, Sanha staring down at his ice cream, when his head suddenly jerked up. - Dad, daddy... - He called in a soft whisper.

\- Yes, love? - Kyungsoo answered and all of them were a little nervous about what the kid was about to say, hoping it was what they were expecting since they first got to know about Eunwoo. 

\- Hmm... - The boy mumbled, looking a little shy. - I think I want a little sibling. - He whispered almost inaudibly. - If they're gonna be as fun as Eunwoo, I don't mind sharing you all with them. 

\- That's great, honey! We're sure you'll be the best big brother to them! - Jongin exclaimed, discreetly wiping a few tears away.

\- You're gonna have to teach me, though, Yongsun! I need to learn from the best if I want to be a great big brother! - Sanha asked, staring excitedly at his sister.

\- I'll teach you, Sanha! It'll be so great! Oh my god, I'm so excited! - The girl went on to his brother about her plans and everything they could all do together and Sanha listened to everything intently, even making his own inputs and participating in her plans.

Kyungsoo took hold of Jongin's free hand, now that they got rid of their cones. The couple exchanged a warm look, thanks to a red light, and the smaller wiped the rest of the tears away from his husband's cheeks. They were happy, their family was happy and they would ask for nothing more.


End file.
